I Can Steal Anything
by KidHeart4
Summary: Another story of Megan Whalen Turner's Thief, Eugenidies. This one is very short. A story of when Gen realized that he loved Attolia and before he went to propse to her in the book. The next story WILL be better hopefully. Though this one is still short a


-1_**"**I Can Steal Anything…"_

By: KidHeart4

Disclaimer: I do not own The Thief, The Queen of Attolia, or The King of Attolia novels. These are books by Megan Whalen Turner; and I do not own any of her characters from these books. My fanfiction is only to be for fun and out of tribute to my favorite books in the world. So please enjoy, read, and review so that I can be sure that everyone likes them! .

Eugenidies had been standing alone for quite some time on the roof of Eddis's palace. The night gave him a warm secure feeling with its black cloak around him. His family didn't like it when he went to the roof, knowing of the curse for thieves to fall to their deaths. That was why he had to always come up in secret if he wanted to be alone on the roof.

He had always liked the night time and normally planned his best thefts then. Yet this time he had no intention on stealing any jewelry or anything at the moment.

It had been a short time since Eugenidies had returned from his adventures with the Magus of Sounis and Sophos. His long, tiring journey now over and done with. Hamiathes's Gift destroyed so Sounis could not propose to his Queen with it. Gen smiled with pride, knowing it was because of him that the wedding would not take place as the Magus had hoped. Knowing that he had stolen any chance of that along with the precious stone that was now in Hephestia's fires forever.

Now Eugenidies stepped back when he heard someone coming towards him. He turned to find his Queen looking at him.

"I'm not going to throw myself off the roof," he told her defensively, "you don't have to come to watch me."

"That's not why I'm here Eugenidies," she replied quickly.

Then she looked him over with concern in her eyes. Wondering what was on his mind when he was up here alone. What plans he was scheming in his mischievous mind.

"You've been quite lately, and you normally aren't; unless you're badly hurt," she finally ventured.

Eugenidies assured her that he was not hurt at all.

"Then what is bothering you?" She asked him.

Though he would never tell her, Eugenidies had been thinking a great deal about someone. One he knew Eddis would not allow him to see for it would be a risk to his own life. The Queen of Attolia.

Since he'd returned home to Eddis, Eugenidies had thought of her quite often. Though he wasn't quite sure of why himself. He had mentioned to himself that she must have been a demon from Heck. Yet for some reason, he couldn't stop wondering about her. Slowly becoming fascinated by her and wanting to see her again, even if it was in secret. For he knew how dangerous it would be to go to her country.

That was why he hadn't told his Queen. For he knew that she would never allow it and become very worried and protective over him.

"Eugenidies, please tell me," Eddis pushed further slowly.

He looked away from her. Subconsciously turning towards the direction of Attolia's country. That told Eddis something.

"No Eugenidies," she said quietly, "I will not let you go anywhere near her."

"Why? Do you believe that I would be caught? I've escaped from her before," he reminded in a rising temper.

"That was once, before she really knew what you would do. Now she will be prepared if you return to her palace. It isn't a game to her for you to waltz around her home and see if you escape before you're captured! She'll hang you Eugenidies!"

"Only if she can catch me, and she won't!" He assured.

"Why do you want to do something like this?" She questioned with rising worry for her favored cousin, "Did something happen to you when you were there? Did she have something that you just had to steal and couldn't before you left!"

Eugenidies turned away completely now. His temper rising to the words she had asked of him. None of these questions could be answered easily. For he didn't even know why he wanted to go. He just knew that he had to; or he'd forever be caught in Attolia's spellbinding trap. Never escaping her for as long as he lived.

"I just have to go, and I will; whether you allow me to or not," he told her quietly,

Holding his anger down.

Eddis sighed in frustration, not fully understanding what he was going through. Yet knowing that she couldn't hold him there with her. He would go even if she didn't approve of it.

So she sent him to Attolia unwillingly and with a royal reason it seemed. Eugenidies spied on the Queen in secret until he was captured. Then as punishment his hand was taken from him before he was sent home to Eddis.

Though as time after that passed and Eugenidies healed from all of his wounds, he soon realized why he had been trapped, and why he still was.

He found out one night while standing on the roof again. Alone this time, with no one aware of him being up there. It was only him and the night sky again.

It was now that he realized out loud to himself in a soft murmur, "I love her."

That was it. Since before he'd even met her with the Magus, Eugenidies had harbored feelings for the cold hearted Queen of Attolia for a very long time. Ever since a chance of seeing her long ago as a boy. Seeing her grown in his cell must have reminded him of his childhood lost love. Bringing him to want to see her again and again.

Now her enchantment on him was far too strong to break free of. He loved her even more now. With or without the punishment of his right hand's amputation, he would always love her.

The heart in his chest ached knowing that somehow. Realizing that she had no idea of such feelings herself, let alone emotions for him. The Thief of Eddis. Though for some reason he wasn't saddened by that. In fact, it gave him a sudden smile.

A shiver ran up his spine as he looked into the direction of Attolia once again. The same wanting to go to her returning again to his mind.

Yes, he would go to her again. Though this time, he would not fail. This time, he would go to her and steal her away; along with peace for the warring countries they lived in. He would steal her heart, just as she had taken his. Yes, he would.

"I can steal anything," he reassured himself with a brief glance to the hook on his right arm.

Then he looked up again with an even wider smile upon his lips. His eyes glimmering with excitement again. Knowing that he would soon steal her away. Steal her and her love.

And then he did.

The End

Author's Note: I know, really short. I hope my next one will have more action in it and more of my own story line like my first one with Gen did. I really am excited about writing more fanfiction for Eugenidies! So please bare with me!


End file.
